Power Source
by otakufan375
Summary: Joker kidnaps Miyuki and uses her as a power source to revive Pierrot. Can the other other cures rescue her before it's too late?


The bad end generals were at the bad end kingdom trying to come up with a plan to defeat the precure. But every plan that they come up with always fails. They needed to revive their master Pierrot. They needed to gather as much Bad end energy as possible but the precure always manages to stop them.

"Curse those Precure!" Wolfrun shouted

"We need to defeat them as soon as possible" Akaoni said

"And revive our master, Emperor Pierrot" Majorina said

The three bad end generals were at a table playing a card game to see who was going out today to battle the precure but so far they weren't getting anywhere because each of them kept picking the joker card. While they were playing Joker came by and he was smiling his famous smile but his smile was different. He just came up with a new plan to collect more bad end energy.

"Listen up generals, I have come up with a brand new plan to revive emperor Pierrot and defeat the precure at the same time" Joker said

They looked at Joker and wondered what his new plan was.

"What we should do is kidnap one of the precure and transfer their happy end energy into Pierrot" Joker said

The generals were shocked that Joker came up with such a plan and they looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind?! Happy end energy will just weaken Pierrot" Wolfrun said

"It'll take even longer to revive him if we do this plan of yours" Akaoni said

"We won't be getting anywhere if we play along with this plan of yours" Majorina said

Joker started to laugh and told the generals the best part of this plan.

"Allow me to explain. We hook up one of the precure to Pierrot and let him absorb her happy end energy. We can turn her happy energy into bad end energy and it'll go directly into Pierrot as her absorbs the energy and we will be that much closer to reviving him" Joker said

The bad end generals were now excited to hear Joker's explanation and were waiting for him to pick which one them will go out for the day so they can put this plan in action.

"Which one of us will be going out today?" Akaoni asked

"None of you are going out today" Joker said

"WHAT?" They shouted all at once

"I'll be going out and performing this myself" Joker said

"Which precure will you be going after?" Wolfrun asked

"The one with the most happy end energy, Cure Happy" Joker said

Meanwhile Miyuki was at her grandma's house and her friends decided to tag along with her because they really loved the part of the mountain that her grandma lived at.

"It's always a pleasure to have all of you visit me" Grandma said

"We're always happy to visit you grandma" Miyuki said

"The air up here is quite fresh and it good for rest and relaxation" Reika said

"The temperature up here is just right too" Nao said

"There are a lot of views that are great to draw as well" Yayoi said

"It also has a ton of space" Akani said

"I'm glad that you all enjoy the nature out here. I'll go inside and get you some drinks" Grandma said

When she left Candy came out of Miyuki's bag and was happy to see the view from the mountain.

"I'm always happy to be here" Candy said

Pop, Candy's older brother, decided tag along as well. He was happy to see that such a place even existed.

"This is amazing, it looks like a samurai battlefield" Pop said

The others sweatdropped when they heard him say that. Pop really loved samurais. After spending some time with her grandma, Miyuki and the others were about to leave but they were interrupted by a laugh. They looked up and saw that it was Joker.

"I'm glad all of you are having fun. I'll make it even better for all of you" Joker said

"JOKER!" The girls said

Joker brought out a book and started to create his bad end paradise.

"The worst possible ending in the world be covered with a bad end! Your white futures shall be painted black!" Joker chanted

Joker crushed a tube of black paint and smeared it on his book. The bad end paradise around them turned purple. Everyone around them started to go into despair. Even Miyuki's grandmother, who had resisted the bad end energy from the time that Wolfrun had tried to suck up her energy, had fallen into despair. Miyuki went to her grandma and was shocked to see that her grandma had fallen into despair.

"The bad end energy from these humans shall revive the emperor of evil, Pierrot" Joker said

The clock on Pierrot went up again which proves that Pierrot just received the bad end energy. Joker then took out a red nose and called forth an Akanbe.

"Come out Akanbe!" Joker said

The red nose possessed a nearby well and took the form of a monster.

"Akanbe!" Akanbe said

Everyone brought out their smile pacts and transformed.

"Precure Smile Charge!" The girls said

The girls went into their cure forms and introduced themselves.

"Twinkling and Sparkling Light of the Future! Cure Happy!" Happy said

"The Sun, sansan, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!" Sunny said

"Pikapika, glittering, rock, paper, scissors! Cure Peace!" Peace said

"Courage rinrin, a clear-cut match! Cure March!" March said

"Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! Cure Beauty!" Beauty said

"The five lights that guide us to the future! Sparkle! Smile PreCure!" The precure said

The akanbe attacked them but they were able to hold their own and they were able to defeat it with royal rainbow burst. The akanbe turned back into a regular well and the cures got another cure décor. The cures hear Joker laughing which confused them. They just got another cure décor from the akanbe that he summoned.

"Well precure it's been fun but I'm afraid that the time has come for me to put my plan into action" Joker said

Joker threw some cards and they exploded near the precure and the shockwaves were able to push them back. All of them went into different directions. The cures were able to get up. Joker teleported and reappeared in front of Happy.

"You're coming with me, Cure Happy" Joker said

Joker took out another card and trapped happy inside it. The other cures were horrified to see that Happy had been trapped inside one of Joker's cards.

"Happy!" Peace yelled

"The others tried to rescue her but Joker threw them back by throwing some more cards which exploded when they came into contact them. They were thrown back once again. The cures looked up in horror as Joker teleported away with their friend.

"HAPPY!" They yelled

It was too late. Joker was gone and so was Happy.

The Joker was back and the generals were surprised to see that he was back with Cure Happy.

"Generals, here is Cure Happy" Joker said

Happy was scared, really scared. She was in front of the other bad end generals and they were even more terrifying than before.

"Now we can bring back Pierrot" Wolfrun said

"The time has finally come" Akaoni said

"We've been waiting for this moment for a long time" Majorina said

Joker took Happy to Pierrot and Happy was looking Pierrot and saw that there was clock on him. Joker threw the card that she was in to Pierrot and she came out of the card and ended up doing inside the nose. Happy was then restrained by some purple chains to prevent her from escaping.

"Let's begin!" Joker said

Pierrot started to absorb her happy end energy. She was starting to feel intense pain. She started to scream and her the energy was going into Pierrot. The clock on his nose started to move again. It was moving slowly but all that matters is that Pierrot was getting the energy that he needed to be revived. The generals started to laugh. They were going to rule over everything with Pierrot as their side and leading them to victory.

MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHER CURES.

The other cures were trying to come up with a plan to rescue her. They needed to once again travel to the bad end kingdom and rescue their leader.

"Let's go to the bad end kingdom and rescue her" Akani said

"I agree but we need to be careful. They might have set a trap for us" Reika said

"Let's hurry up and go get her" Yayoi said

"We'll rescue her for sure" Nao said

They heard some sobbing and they turned over and saw that it was Candy who was crying.

"Miyuki!" Candy said

Reika picked her up and told that everything would be okay.

"Don't worry Candy, we'll save her you can count us" Reika said

"You promise?" Candy asked

"Of course" Reika said with a sincere smile

"Don't worry Candy she'll be back with us before you know it" Akani said

"You can wait here until then" Nao said

"NO! I WANT TO GO TOO!" Candy said

"It's too dangerous for you Candy" Pop said

"I don't care I want to go with you all" Candy said

"Well if you're going then I'm going too" Pop said

Everyone made up their mind. They were gonna go to the bad end kingdom and rescue Miyuki. All of the Royal Queen appeared in front of them. Everyone was shocked by her sudden appearance.

"Royal Queen" Reika said

"Its pleasure to see you again precure but no is not the time for greetings. You must go to the bad end kingdom immediately before Pierrot is revived" Royal Queen said

"Pierrot?! But he shouldn't even be close to being revived" Pop said

"They found a source where they can get a ton of bad energy at once" Royal Queen said

The Cures were shocked to find out that the bad end kingdom found a source bad end energy for Pierrot.

"Do you know what this source is?" Nao asked

The Queen nodded.

"It's Cure Happy" Royal Queen said

Everyone was shocked by the Queen's words.

"Cure Happy is the source? How?" Yayoi asked

"Cure Happy has happy end energy not bad end energy" Pop said

"Happy end energy? What's that?" Akane asked

"It's the opposite of bad end energy. Instead of giving people despair it gives them hope" Pop said

"They are turning her happy end energy into bad end energy and they are giving that energy to Pierrot" Royal Queen said

"But why Happy? Joker could've taken any of us" Nao asked

"Because she has a lot more happy end energy than the rest of you do" Royal Queen said

"She does? Miyuki's amazing" Akane said

"That's right it was obvious that she had more energy on the day that she first became precure" Royal Queen said

The cures were curious about this and waited for the Queen to continue her explanation.

"One of the bad end generals turned the city into a bad end paradise and everyone in the area fell into despair. Everyone except Miyuki" Royal Queen said

The cures were speechless. To hear that Miyuki was the only one who wasn't affected by the bad end energy before she was even a precure yet was amazing.

"I will now show you what is happening to Cure Happy through her eyes" Royal Queen said

With her power she was able to show what was going at the bad end kingdom. Everyone looked around and saw that they were in the bad end kingdom. They heard screaming and it sounded like someone was in pain. They looked up and saw that Happy was inside Pierrot's nose having her energy drained.

"HAPPY!" The girls shouted

They were getting a closer look and saw that she was crying some tears of pain. The other cures started to cry as well. Seeing their friend suffering like this really hurt them. They were starting to feel guilty that they weren't able to stop Joker from taking her away. The illusion faded and they were back in the real world.

"You must hurry! Please hurry!" Royal Queen said

The Royal Queen disappeared and the cures started to make their way to the bad end kingdom to rescue Happy and put an end to the bad end kingdom once and for all.


End file.
